The present invention relates to hand and forearm protectors, and in particular, it relates to a hand and forearm protector that is also visually appealing.
Coverings for the hand and forearm or for the forearm or hand individually are well known. There are numerous reasons why such hand and forearm protectors are used. Some of these reasons relate to protection in athletics, for example, linemen wear forearm protectors in football or in-line skaters wear hand and wrist guards. Hand and forearm protectors also are used for medical reasons as restraining devices such as to protect a sprained wrist. Additional, examples of hand and forearm protectors are found in the following U.S. patents.
InventorU.S. Pat. No.Chang4,011,596Finnieston et al.4,765,319Finnieston et al.4,873,968Elliot4,967,419Matthews5,402,536Olson et al.5,526,531Pierce, Jr.Des. 290,766Pierce, Jr.Des. 330,676